


Bones

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Bones

Asmund Brennan was arriving at the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C near Christmas day and he walked through security towards the forensic department. Asmund was 22 years old and he had short brown hair, unique purple eyes and a trimmed beard, standing at the height of 6ft tall and muscular built. Asmund was the younger brother of Temperance Brennan who was a forensic anthropologist and a best seller crime novelist while Asmund studied abroad learning different languages and had been an anthropologist abroad. Now he returned and bought a house in Washington to D.C when he returned. Asmund got his visitor pass and he entered the lab to find people running around doing their work when a long brown haired and brown eyed lady saw him.  
“Oh my gosh, Asmund?” the lady said excitedly as she ran up to him and hugged him as he smiled at her, “It’s been so long!”   
“It’s good to see you again, Angela.” Asmund replied as she drew back and looked at him, “How are things here?”   
“Busy now that we’re working with the FBI.” Angela told him and he raised an eyebrow surprised, “Does Temperance know you’re here?”   
“I wanted to surprise her.” Asmund said as they walked down the hall towards his sister’s office, “You know how she just loves surprises.”   
Angela laughed as she looped an arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder and he grinned at her. Asmund had become friends with Angela years ago when Brennan had first started her career at the institution and they became best friends and tried to keep in touch while Asmund was abroad. They reached Brennan’s office and Asmund opened the door to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes about a few years older than Asmund and she was reading reports and Angela patted Asmund’s shoulder before leaving and Asmund entered the room and leaned against the wall.  
“You were always in your studies.” Asmund said to the lady and she looked up at him surprised, “Hello sis.”   
“Asmund, when did you get back?” she asked as she walked up to him and hugged him, “I could have picked you up at the airport.”   
“It’s alright, I bought a house before I got back and spent last few days moving in.” Asmund answered, “I heard that you guys are working with the FBI.”   
“Yeah, I work with an agent named Seeley Booth.” Brennan said not excited, “Not my choice. Dr. Goodman is the one who told me to.”   
“Yeah, I kind of figured you wouldn’t have chose to work with anyone outside of this place.” Asmund said chuckling and Brennan’s phone rang.   
“Brennan here.” she said answering the phone on speaker.  
 _Bones, I am on the way_ a man’s voice said and Asmund tilted his head at Temperance.  
She mouthed ‘Agent Booth’ to him and he nodded in understanding.  
_We got a second case and could use your help_. Booth told her.  
“Alright, my brother has moved back and I was wondering if he can help since he is also an anthropologist and he could also shed some insights.” Brennan said.  
_A second ‘Bones’_? Booth questioned.  
“Name is Asmund, Agent Booth.” Asmund said smirking, “Pleasure to meet you so to speak...however if you’re not comfortable with me joining the investigation, then I can meet Brennan later.”   
_Never knew that Bones had a sibling_. Booth replied surprised, Guess a fresh set of eyes won’t hurt...I will make sure to let the officers know that you’re joining us.  
Asmund and Brennan got ready and a man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a black suit with a blue button up shirt and red tie, wearing sunglasses.  
“Hey Bones.” the man said and he looked at Asmund, “So you are Bones’ secret brother...why didn’t you ever mention him, Bones?”   
“You don’t tell me everything about your life, Booth.” Brennan replied as if simple.  
“Excuse my sister, Agent Booth.” Asmund said shaking Booth’s hand, “I have been out of the country for a while and Brennan hasn’t chatted with me much since we’ve been both busy.”   
“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Asmund.” Booth told him.  
“What happened?” Brennan asked.  
“Some teens found a body near a mall...” Booth said as he handed Brennan a file and she handed it to Asmund making Booth look at her confused.  
“Asmund is the one that reads files.” she explained as Asmund took the file and saw a picture of a young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes named George Anderson, “I like to see the body first without reading file...you know that, Booth.”   
“Parents reported him missing few days before body was found.” Asmund said reading over the report, “They say that he was supposed to be visiting a friend that week though he never arrived and didn’t hear from anyone until now...”   
“Asmund, you alright?” Brennan asked as Asmund slightly winced as he saw visions of a playground and children’s laughter and deeply sensed a child’s deep horror and fear.  
“What’s wrong?” Booth questioned looking at Asmund.  
“I’m okay...” Asmund said as he shook his head, “We should head out.”   
Suddenly the alarms went off and Asmund looked around confused as lights turned red.  
“What the hell?” Booth asked.  
“Virus was released or something.” Asmund said as the doors closed and locked, “Did Jack and Zack get in trouble again?”   
“Why must it always be us?” Jack Hodgins said as he and Zack Addy come up to them wrapped in towels as if they just took a shower, “Hey Asmund...”   
“You did release something.” Asmund replied nodding to their predicament, “Now we have to stay in here since you came out and breathed the same air and possibly affected us.”   
“Has anyone told you that you’re annoyingly right?” Jack asked smirking and Asmund chuckled, “Good to see you, man.”   
“What did you do this time?” Asmund questioned crossing his arms.  
“We were examining a skeleton and a cloud of toxin was released into the room.” Zack said, “Jack here was an idiot and didn’t have his mask on.”   
“Jack...” Asmund said sighing and Jack looked down shamefully “Alright well all we can do is get tested and work from here until they free us.”   
“Are you kidding me?” Booth questioned, “I better call the office to get someone else on the case.”  
He went over to the corner and took out his phone to dial his boss while Asmund looked after him while Angela came up beside Asmund and smirked at him.  
“Handsome isn’t he?” she asked him as she nudged him and Asmund chuckled, “I tried to set your sister up with him but you know how she is.”   
“Trust me, I know.” Asmund said, “I am gonna go examine the case that Booth brought in...I...yeah.”   
Angela looked after Asmund knowing that Christmas time was hard on him and Brennan and few hours later; Asmund analyzed the skeleton and found that the young man had been killed with a gun shot to the back of head and had been suffering from scoliosis.  
“Asmund...” Brennan said coming up to him and he looked up at her for a moment before looking back down, “What did you see when looking at the file?”   
“I thought you didn’t believe in my abilities, sis?” Asmund questioned smirking.  
“Look I don’t entirely get how it works but I have seen it work before and I believe in you.” Brennan told him softly as she looked at him, “What did you see?”   
“I saw visions of a park and children’s laughter...I could feel a child’s fear but that was it...unless I get out there, I can’t do anything else on his case.” Asmund said and he looked up at Brennan curiously, “Why the sudden interest in my ability, Temperance?”   
She looked down and he tilted his head as he got a sense of what she was feeling and he scoffed.  
“No...you got to be kidding me.” he said sighing and shaking his head, “Temperance, I can’t do that...last time I tried...”   
“I know...you ended up in a coma for a month.” Brennan replied sadly, “But you’ve gotten stronger since then.”   
“No, I am not doing it.” Asmund said angrily as he tore off his gloves and stormed off, Booth watching him leave his sister and heading upstairs.   
Asmund sighed as he walked back and forth, screams and pain echoing in his mind as he remembered trying to see the day his parents left.   
“Hey, you okay?” Booth asked coming up to him and Asmund looked at him, “I saw that you and Bones were arguing.”   
“Yeah just some things we don’t see eye to eye on.” Asmund told him, “So she hasn’t mentioned me at all huh?”   
“No and I was surprised.” Booth said, “She only mentioned your older brother, Russ who left you guys.”   
“Yeah...” Asmund replied looking down, “I don’t really remember him much but Temperance told me all about him.”   
Asmund didn’t want to tell him that his gifts allowed him to see some of his past with Russ, but only glimpses back then and he hadn’t tried it since he was 16.   
“So you traveled quite a bit then?” Booth asked and Asmund nodded smiling.  
“Yeah, I learned a lot of foreign languages including some dead languages.” Asmund said, “I have a gift it seems to learning languages and finding ancient bones and identifying them and so every international Anthropologist division wanted me on their service.”   
“That is very impressive.” Booth said raising an eyebrows in surprise, “Wish she mentioned you sooner. You are very talented it seems...what other talents do you have?”   
“Asmund...” Angela said coming up to them and they turned to her, “I have a facial rendition of the young man you were working on.”  
“I need to go work on this.” Asmund told Booth who nodded and smiled softly, “Perhaps we can chat later?”   
“Not like I’m going anywhere.” Booth chuckled and Asmund smirked slightly finding the agent funny and intriguing.   
Asmund followed Angela to her facial reconstruction office and she tapped on her tablet and brought up an image of a young male of 24 with short brown hair, brown eyes and a trimmed beard.   
“So Zach got all the skull fragments all put together and this is what I got.” Angela told him and Asmund tilted his head analyzing the image, “Dental records identifies him as Matthew Johnson....college student studying at Washington University.”   
“Has Zack and Jack figure out more about where he died?” Asmund asked and Angela shook her head.  
“They are still figuring it out.” she told him, “How you feeling?”   
“Well...hate this time of the year, but I am okay.” Asmund said as she looked at him sadly and he smiled softly, “Angela, really I am okay. Being back with you all is helping me so that’s good.”

_Several months later_

Asmund had solved the two murders with the team and became hired on at the institution while teaming up with his sister and Booth, who became fast friends with Asmund and hung out with the Anthropologist a lot and was grateful that Asmund had some normal human attitude unlike Temperance. Asmund entered the institute on a bright and early morning wearing dress slacks and a red button up shirt and put on his lab coat.  
“Hey Asmund.” Booth said coming up as Asmund came out of his office, “Wanna head out with me to grab some breakfast and chat about a case? Bones is busy in another state and I am needing an Anthropologist.”   
“Yeah, let me grab my bag.” Asmund said turning back to his office when suddenly he found himself feeling with dread and everything turned grey as his gift activated, “Oh no...”   
Asmund spun around and saw that Booth was gone as Asmund always experienced his gift with no living soul in sight. Asmund walked out into the main area and looked around, sensing a female presence, but couldn’t see anyone.  
“Hello Asmund.” a female voice said and Asmund froze as he somehow recognized the voice and he turned to see a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes standing there wearing a white dress.  
“No, this can’t be...” he said shaking his head as he backed up slowly, “I...I shouldn’t be able to recognize your voice.”   
“It is me, Asmund.” the woman replied smiling sweetly at him, “You’ve grown so much.”   
“Why am I seeing you?” Asmund asked looking at the woman, “I didn’t activate my gift.”   
“You know better than I that your abilities activates at random as well...you don’t have full control over them.” the woman said and Asmund shook his head pacing around.  
“This is crazy.” Asmund replied, “If I can see you now, then you’re...”   
The woman nodded and Asmund gasped shakily as he stared at the lady who was Christine Brennan; Asmund’s, Temperance’s and Russ’ mother who had gone missing when the kids were young and never returned with their father and Russ had left them while Asmund and Temperance went through the system. Luckily they were never separated so they had each other and so they had each other growing up.  
“So...why am I seeing you now?” Asmund questioned Christine, “How long have...”   
“Tell Temperance that I love her.” Christine said and everything started shaking as color started to seep back and he was being pulled back into reality, “Below the institute.”   
She vanished as Asmund found himself back where he was as if no time had passed.   
“Hey Asmund, you okay?” Booth asked and Asmund turned to him, “We got to get on the road.”   
“Yeah give me one second...” Asmund answered as he grabbed his bag and headed over to Zack, “Hey Zack, does Temperance have any unidentified cases down in the basement?”   
“She has many down there but she hasn’t gotten to any.” Zack told him.  
“Make a list of all the females within age of 40-60 and let me know.” Asmund said and Booth looked at him curiously, “I will be out in the field with Booth, so just give a call.”   
“Anyone specific I am looking for?” Zack asked and Asmund shifted his bag on his shoulder.  
“I’ll know once I see the body...” he answered, “Come on, Booth.”   
They headed out with Asmund sat in the passenger seat while Booth drove to the crime scene and Asmund looked out the window quietly as Booth looked over at him concerned.  
“You okay, Asmund?” he questioned and Asmund looked at him, “You seem preoccupied.”   
“Yeah, I am fine.” Asmund said, “Why?”   
“It just seemed that you were concerned with something back at the lab.” Booth said and Asmund smiled weakly, “I don’t wanna pry but just know that you can talk to me...I consider you a great friend.”   
“I appreciate that, Booth.” Asmund replied smiling at the man, “There is just something that I need to figure out and notify Temperance about.”   
Booth looked at him stunned and very concerned.  
“Asmund, what exactly is it?” he questioned and Asmund sighed as he looked up front and hesitated.  
“I..I have reason to believe that my mother’s body is one of the unknown cases in the basement.” Asmund told him and Booth looked at him in silence as he couldn’t believe what Asmund was saying, “Though I have no full proof until I examine the bodies...I know that I sound crazy but..”   
“I believe you, Asmund.” Booth said placing a hand on Asmund’s and squeezed tightly in comfort, “I can take you back to the lab if you need.”   
“No, it’s okay.” Asmund replied holding Booth’s hand, surprisingly finding it comforting, “I...”   
Suddenly something big crashed into them and time seemed slow down as Booth’s SUV flipped over by a semi truck and Asmund looked over at Booth, who was slowly getting knocked forward towards the steering wheel when Asmund’s eyes glowed silver and he used telekinesis to slow down Booth’s impact to gently hit his head on the steering wheel instead of crashing into it and was knocked out. Time resumed as Asmund hit his head on the window and blacked out.


End file.
